


Sweet as Hell

by PrismaticKitten



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Angst and Feels, Betrayal, Bittersweet, Blackmail, Coffee, Deception, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Love, Flashbacks, Jazz - Freeform, Limousine Sex, Love, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Pining, Reader-Insert, Two POVs, booty call/sidekick, ex issues, jafar workaholic, jafar's a single pringle, next-level naughtiness, sinbad's an asshole, sugar and spice ain't gonna make everything nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26447938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrismaticKitten/pseuds/PrismaticKitten
Summary: With a charity event around the corner, Ja'far already has enough on his plate. But Sinbad just had to pile on more. He's faced with being an undercover boyfriend along with the new tide of feelings he thought he'd never have. Not that things could've gotten more complicated. No- it was only the beginning. As he uncovers some hard truths, Ja'far has some bittersweet decisions to make.
Relationships: Jafar (Magi)/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Espresso

**“** **Tell me you’re kidding.”**

**Sin sat there unnervingly calm, fingers interlaced. Ja’far felt like the worst conclusions were made when he was in that state. “It's a possibility.”**

**“Are you out of your mind,” he wouldn’t hear it, “You’ve said a lot of crazy things but you’re pushing it.” A harmless barista who worked a couple of blocks away from them?** **_She’s_** **the one trying to blackmail them?**

**“It’s a** **_possibility_ ** **. ” he reiterated.**

**“And a HELL of a stupid one!”**

**“You’re taking this too personally.”**

**“It doesn’t make sense.” Jafar paced back and forth across the large office.**

**Sin paused a moment. His brows raised heavenward. “Wait don’t tell me-”**

**“** **_Don’t_ ** **get any ideas, Sin!”**

**“She was my fiancé.”**

**Ja’far quit pacing, speechless. They stared long and hard at each other. Voiceless thoughts are as loud as the pounding rain and thunder soaking up the silence.**

**“Getting back to the point, there’s a threat and we need to stop it soon. My reputation is probably far beyond saving,” he smirked ruefully, “But if Kou Inc sees the pictures- no- if anyone else sees the pictures, the whole company is jeopardized.”**

**Ja’far thought as much. It’s as if they knew the company’s agenda ahead of time. Since they were able to slap them with a threat only weeks before this occasion they were planning. Though he hasn't taken a glimpse of the photos, he didn’t need to know they would cause an uproar in the press and media. Anything Sinbad did was a sensation, he rolled his eyes. It’s as if the fool was oblivious to the fact that the press was watching his every move. Numerous possibilities were already discussed in a meeting with the seven other executive members. A rival enemy trying to dispose of their more powerful counterpart? A traitor among members of the company? Lastly, he thought, maybe it** **_could_ ** **be a long-term beef resurfacing into a threat to expose the chairman’s vices. Sinbad has just as many friends as he does enemies. But blackmail? That took it a whole other level. It sure had plenty of dirt because Ja’far remembered the way Sin’s face drained of color when he opened the mysterious envelope. He wouldn’t show or describe the contents to any of them. Not even him.**

**Sinbad noticed how deep Ja’far was contemplating. “Don’t pop a vein thinking too hard.”**

**“There’s more to it than that isn’t there?”**

**“Precisely. I’ve already sent lookouts to investigate. We’ll find out whoever’s responsible. In two weeks before the charity event.”**

**“And?”**

**He grinned. “I have a job for you.”**

  
  
  
  


## 


	2. Black

**Ja'far entered the cafe in the same fashion as every other day. Precisely half-past eight in the morning. It became his routine to always show up early to get the freshest roasts the cafe had to offer. He loved everything about it. The familiar black counters gleaming under warm cozy light. The large windows that let you look over the busy-going cosmopolitan city. Most importantly the aromas that lingered in the air. Coffee, he inhaled deeply. It was the dark, rich smell that always greeted him first. He smiled.**

**His breath hitched when the barista turned to him. Her face brightened like the soft light that glazed the counters into a smile, “What can I get you, grouchy?”**

**Ja'far stopped smiling at the nickname she gave him. “I’m not frowning.”**

**“Now you are.” Damn her, she did it again.**

**“You’ve made my day,” he said dryly. “The usual, please.”**

**“You sure you don’t want to try anything else? A mocha latte, or anything?”**

**“Black is fine. You can keep the same for the rest .”**

**She nodded and went to work brewing. Having practically memorized the list of drinks, she glided effortlessly in making them. Ja'far watched, mesmerized. She looked over her shoulder to find him staring at her. He looked away.**

**“Did your boss piss you off again?” she asked.**

**Ja'far almost laughed. “You have no idea.”**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Flashback...

**“So let me get this straight, you want me to seduce** ** _her?_ ** **”**

**This conversation with Sin was driving him nuts. Murder was running rampant in his mind.**

**“And find out if she’s blackmailing me.”**

**Ja'far scoffed, “Sorry to disappoint you, not everyone’s a shameless flirt.”**

**“What do you mean? You don’t need my charm to woo a lady. Besides, aren’t you and her already friends? Right, Masrur?”**

**Ja'far forgot his other fellow executive was in the same room as him, “They talk about books. A lot.”**

**“Oh really?” Sinbad’s brows raised as if he found that fact fascinating, “Common ground, perfect. What do you say, Jafar?”**

**“Just because your love life is coming back to haunt you, doesn’t mean you can mess with mine.”**

**“But you don’t have one,” said Masrur. Ja'far glared at him. He could’ve sworn he saw a faint smile on the Fanalis’s lips.**

**It was true. Out of all executives, Ja'far was the least active when it came to the dating pool. His presence was actually nonexistent. “Do I even have a choice?” He asked, ignoring the comment that wounded his pride.**

**“All you have to do is get closer to her. Preferably less than two weeks,” said Sinbad.**

**“What happens after that? I just break up with her?”**

**“It’s up to you.”**

**Even to Ja'far that was too cruel. And what if it wasn’t her? She would cause a greater threat to his sanity rather than to the entire company. Then again he could be wrong. He sighed. Hell, what was he fussing over? It was just another job. Plus, the idea of spending more time with her didn't turn him off. But anyway, declining would prove his incapability of handling these kinds of matters. Ja'far was Sinbad’s right-hand man after all. He didn’t earn that title for nothing.**

  
****  
  


**Ja'far turned his heel to leave but stopped. Now was the chance to get the ball rolling. He stood there too long, paralyzed. How was he supposed to ask a woman out? He wasn’t ready for this.**

**“You okay?”**

**He played it off cool. “You're not going to tell me to 'have a nice day'?”**

**She smiled. “Come back again soon.”**

  
  



	3. Red Eye

**“See you tomorrow!” waved your employee, she headed home now that her shift was over.**

**You sighed, _I could use that shift, p_ olishing the granite counters that were practically spotless already. You kept yourself busy refilling napkin trays, watering your plants, and throwing away used coffee filters. _Welp, if there was nothing else to do_. You grinned self-indulgently, grabbing your novel tucked away under the counter. The ultimate cure to tedious waiting. You sat down making yourself comfortable. Reading where you left off. **

**_"DING-DONG!"_ **

**"Can we just crash already?" grumbled a young man.**

**You shot up from your seat, tossing your novel under the counter. _Damn._ There were three of them. They weren't your regular customers, "Hello,-"**

**"Quit whining." the other one said. You recognized the short one to be Ren Kouha. And the taller one his brother Koumei.**

**"We've been all over this lame-ass city." said the first one striding through the cafe as if he owned the place. His red gaze lingered on you briefly as he walked past you.**

**"You're not gonna order anything, Judar?" asked Kouha.**

**"Nah, just hurry up. "**

**He pouted, "You're no fun. "**

**"I'm tired too, " agreed Koumei, "We had a long day."**

**"What's the ratio of the number of bars we went to today to not being kicked out of them?" Kouha asked loudly so the man named Judar could hear.**

**"16:1, give or take," Koumei answered.**

**"YA HEAR THAT? 16:1!"**

**Oh god, they're drunk.**

**"I DON'T CARE!"**

**"We should've just let you stay home," he muttered.**

**"May I take your order?" you cut in before things got ugly.**

**The two brothers just stared at you as if they've seen a ghost.**

**"Do I have something on my face?" you said dryly.**

**"Sorry for my rudeness, " he said with a playful smile, "Not at all. I actually find your face flawless."**

**You resisted the urge to roll your eyes.**

**Koumei sighed. "It's just that you look familiar. "**

**"Wait a sec! You're Sinbad's ex!" he blurted as if he figured out the answer to a bonus question. Koumei's eyes widened. Judar sat up straighter without turning.**

**"It's just weird because I thought you were dead this whole time. Well looks like you've revived! We should have a toast to that. "**

**"Kouha!" his brother scolded.**

**He leaned over the counter. Smiling differently from before. His boyish demeanor vanished. And something else replaced it entirely. You took a step back.**

**"If you ever want to ring me, here's my card." placing it in front of you. "I'm available. For two weeks. " he winked.**

**_Damn, that was actually smooth._ **

**You ignored the card, clearing your throat. "What can I get you two tonight?"**

**_-Flashback-_ **

**You pressed your foot harder on the pedal. The acceleration gave you the high rush you yearned for. But it didn’t stop the tears and mascara running down your face. Wasn’t enough to contain the strong emotions you felt. And so your tolerance broke like a crumbling dam. You were the flood. Unwilling to hold back any longer your anger and resentment. You took another swig of scotch with your other hand on the wheel.**

**“This is boooooring,” you said aloud even though it was only you, “Maybe I should speed it up a bit.” It couldn’t hurt to go faster, you thought. Even if it was already past the speed limit, tossing aside the emptied bottle on the passenger seat. Your phone rang.**

**It was Sinbad, “I’ve been looking for you. Where the hell are you?”**

**“Sorry,” your tone anything but apologetic, “But I’m busy at the moment. Call ya later.”**

**“Oh, busy?” he scoffed in unmasked disgust. “Even after promising to make it to this dinner?”**

**He rarely got this frustrated. You were basking in it. “Is it really that important to you ?”**

**“I get it now. You’re still mad.”**

**“You know damn well I’m through with you.”**

**“So why do you always come back to me?”**

**You smiled, “I think it’s the other way around.”**

**“Oh really?”**

**“Don’t forget whose money is filling your pockets, Sin. Plus imagine what my father would do if he found out what you were doing behind his back. For those little ‘business transactions’ of yours.”**

**Sinbad didn’t say anything.**

**“Then you’d have to reveal yourself.”**

**“I could lie. I’m good at it.”** **_Like you._ **

**He finally found out about your disposition, “Seriously? You’re drinking again?”**

**“And driving.”**

**“Where are you going?”**

**“To hell, you should join me.”**

**“Hey-”**

**“Bye~!”**

**“You can’t keep ignoring me.”**

**“Think I can manage to.”**

**You hung up.**

**It didn’t take long for the flashing red and blue lights of police cars to trail you. You might still make it on the highway.**

**……………………**

**Your eyes crept open. If your body was in pain you were completely numb to it. The conversation was low and frequent like the humming of machines keeping you alive.**

**_Looks like we got another miracle case._ **

**_She would’ve drowned in her car if the police hadn’t found her._ **

**_Young people these days. They’re the reason why these roads aren’t safe._ **

**_Poor child, her family’s going to take everything from her._ **

**_That family is going too far._ **

**_I know right, faking her death? And taking away the family name?_ **

**_She brought it on herself. I’ve heard stories about her. Too many boyfriends and partying…._ **

**You shut your eyes.**

**_‘She would’ve drowned…’_ **

**How nicer that would’ve been.**

**Present day**

**“BEEP-BEEP”**

**You unlocked your car and got in. Kouha’s words were still stuck in your head.**

**_‘... I thought you were dead this whole time.’_ **

**You gasped. Your mind was assaulted with an unsightly yet familiar image. Soaked leather seats eschewed out of place, a windshield stained with crimson and practically webbed into a million shards, a phone lying on the dashboard lifeless of notifications, an empty liquor bottle. The only thing in the car remained intact. Blood. There was so much of it. Whose was it? You looked at the rearview mirror. There you found your answer. A scarred face with busted bleeding lips and abashed forehead looked back. It was a face that contained too much anguish until it gushed out. Like her bleeding wounds. You looked down on your hands that were slick and stained in blood.**

**You blinked. The seats were dry and still smelled fresh since the day you got it. Which wasn’t too long ago. Your windshield was unscathed. You pulled down your sunvisor to check your face.** **_What are you so paranoid about?_ **

**It was just another hallucination. You hadn’t had one in such a long time. Once in a while they’d keep you up late at night as nightmares.**

**There was a loud rap on the passenger’s side window. It was the raven-haired young man from before. You rolled down your window. “Did you forget something at the cafe?” you asked. The man named Judar leaned down, resting his elbows on the window edge so his face was leveled to yours. He shook his head, “No.” His eyes were full of arrogance. As if all his life every want was catered to him. The shade of them reminded you of what you just hallucinated. You hated the color.**

**“How can I help you?”**

**“I don’t need help,” he shook his head. He paused studying you in an expression you couldn’t name. He smirked.**

**You considered pulling out your pepper spray. Your purse wasn’t so far away.**

**“I’ve had a long night,” grazing your fingers over the outer compartment of your purse. “I’m sure you’ve too. How about cutting to the chase?”**

**“Geez! It’s not what you think!” he edged back a little. “Were you seriously about to pull a gun on me?”**

**“Maybe.” you lied.**

**“Crazy hag!”**

**You let the insult slide, “Or maybe a dangerous one.” you smiled.**

**Judar smiled back. “Look, I haven’t been in this city long. But lately, there’s been interesting rumors going around. It’s circulating around Sindria Trading Co. Rumour has it Sinbad is being blackmailed for some shady stuff he did in the past.”**

**“What's it go to do with me?” twirling your cardboard air freshener.**

**“I know your story-”**

**“You know nothing about me.”**

**“You were betrayed. Taken advantage of,” his voice cut low.**

**“Judar, right?” You didn’t turn your head to even look at him. “I suggest you stay the fuck out of my business."**

**Judar sighed, shoving his hands into his pockets.“Don’t get it mixed up. I couldn’t give a shit about your break up and all. Just laying it out there. Sinbad and I have our own history. So I have one or two bones to pick. I’m just making an offer. The public might’ve not seen the photos, but they get the picture. Sinbad is completely vulnerable.”**

**“Are you suggesting what I think you are?” You stopped toying with the object.**

**“He could become our prey. Why not take the offer while the meat’s still fresh? It’s up to you.”**

**You laughed. It was loud, unrestrained.**

**Judar tilted his head concerned, “You really are crazy.”**

  
  



	4. Iced

**The second smell Ja'far held dearest after coffee: books. He ran his fingers against the glossy spines. Peeled one or two books from the many shelves to peek into their contents before returning them. He preferred new books over borrowed ones. They smelt amazing and the pages weren’t invaded by others before him. Ja'far looked over his shoulder. He had been tailing her since she closed her cafe. She wasn’t browsing the non-fiction section anymore. Where did she go?**

**“Ja'far?"**

**He almost jolted, seeing her. “is that _you_?”**

**"You usually don't come here on weekdays.” she walked down his aisle. “Could you get that one for me please?" Pointing to a hardcover book titled** **_Chronicles of Alma Torran._ He** **picked it up handing it to her. She thanked him.**

**“Whoa, I didn’t know you had that many freckles.”**

**Ja'far furrowed his eyebrows. It took a second later to notice their close proximity to each other. He cleared his throat and scooted back. “I read that one. It’s good.”**

**“Well don’t spoil it like you did the other time.”**

**“Last time was an accident.”**

**“I still revoke you from talking about this series with me.” she pouted. “Check-out awaits me. Good day.” she turned to leave.**

**“Wait, before you go I need to ask you something.”** **_Here goes nothing._ Ja'far spent days practicing as well as mustering the courage to do this.**

**“Yes?”**

**“What is your favorite place to visit? Like around this city?”**

**She paused thinking, “That’s hard. I like going to a lot of places, why?”**

**“I was just curious. I mean I don’t know much else about you other than…” He really didn’t know where he was going with this. It felt like some kind of highschool confession. But for Ja’far this was the first time in his entire life.**

**She smiled a little in understanding what he meant. She helped out.“My hobbies and occupation?”**

**“Exactly,” he decided to cut to the chase, “And I want to know more than that. Can I take you out somewhere? Preferably to one of your favorite places?”**

**That was easy. Guilt plagued him at how dirty he was playing at this. Couldn’t there have been a more straightforward way of dealing** **with this? Still, they exchanged numbers.**


	5. Latte

**“** **_RING!RING!RING!”_ **

**Ja'far slammed aside the shower door, steam flooding the bathroom. It must’ve been important for them to be calling three times in a row. He grabbed a towel off the rack to wrap around his waist.** **_Maybe it was her,_ ** **he smiled at himself at the thought. But when he reached for his phone off the coffee table it was an unfamiliar number. He frowned, “Hello…?”**

**“Had a nice run?”**

**Ja'far almost jumped. He would’ve hung up right then and there. He should’ve. But something about the voice was familiar, “Who is this?’**

**“We’ve met before it’s me, Kouha.”**

**“Kouha?” he blinked, “Like Ren Kouha?”**

**“Yup, that’s me.”**

**“How did you know what I was doing an hour ago?”**

**“Oh don’t worry,” he said nonchalantly, “You’re not the only executive we’ve been keeping tabs on. I can write up a whole report on all eight of you guys.”**

**_I should be worried._ **

**Ja'far wiped his dripping face and took a peek out his blinds. Of course, he wouldn’t see Kou spies in plain sight. His blood froze and skin rippled with goosebumps at the thought still. “ What do you want?”**

**His playful tone switched like a coin flip, “Just be careful man.”**

**“I’m not following. We’re making a pact in two weeks.”**

**“You buy that crap? Just because we work together on a little fundraiser we’re friends? Kou will play friendly, but we only see Sindria as an obstacle in the way of our goals. You’re a businessman Ja'far, you should know this.”**

**“I’m glad to know how you feel, really,” he said sarcastically. He was ready to hang up. “So is that all?”**

**“Just being honest. Oh, nice chick you got there. She’s super cute. I know you’re Sinbad’s dog and everything, but I didn’t know you collected his scraps too.”**

**“You-”**

**Kouha hung up.**

**“BASTARD!” He could picture that midget laughing his ass off. He tossed his phone to the nearest sofa and started pacing through his living room. Did they really know that much about them? He shouldn’t have let Kouha toy with him. It was a relief for him that that jerk hung up. Jafar would’ve tracked him down and screwed his face for disrespecting her. Kou is the one that should be careful.** **_Wait…?_ ** **He called Sin.**

**“Jafar?” He heard him yawn on the other end.**

**“I think I found a new lead.”**


	6. Frappe

**Hinahoho frowned. "This is getting out of hand. We have blackmail, now _this?_ " he slammed a fist down hard against the mahogany table.**

**“Kou Inc sees us as a joke. How can we be sure if they even want to team up with us?” asked Sharrkaan.**

**“I think it’s connected,” Yamraiha added, “They have to be.”**

**Ja'far sucked his breath.** **_Finally._ ** **A string of hope coiled in his chest. He would hold fast to the sliver of possibility. He was disgusted by his eagerness to find** **_anybody_** **else to blame for this blackmail.** **_Wishing for it to be true isn’t the same as it actually being so._ ** **He reminded himself.**

**“But that doesn’t explain why they would agree to work with us in the first place.” objected Drakon.**

**“I’m with Drakon,” agreed Spartos, “The call was just out of the blue.”**

**“You got one too?” asked Pitsi.**

**“Man,” Sharrkaan slumped in his chair, his arms crossed, “Should there even be a fundraiser with all this stuff going on?”**

**“We’re running into tangents,” said Yam, “The real question we should be asking…”**

**“Is whether or not Kou poses a threat to us.” Ja'far finished.**

**Discussions grew hotter as more questions bubbled to the surface. Theories stirred greater confusion. Useless information peppered in with useful like misplaced papers in a file. Ja'far couldn’t stand it.** **_What direction are we going?_ ** **He didn’t know anymore. He knew his head was throbbing like hell from all the shouting. It was one of those mornings. He rubbed his fingers on his temple. If only he could find a quieter place to really think over these events. And find out what they could mean.**

**“Sinbad, what do you think?” asked Pitsi.**

**“Yeah, You’ve been quiet this whole time.”**

**Sinbad wiped his face looking up at everyone as if waking up from a dream. “I don’t understand either why Kou’s threatening us.” he began, “But it’s too early to make assumptions.”**

**“Then what do we do?”**

**The question fanned the flames to the second wave of theories.**

**Ja'far was done.**

**“YOU’RE MISSING THE DAMN POINT!”**

**Every pair of eyes in the room went to him. He was surprised at himself. Only a second ago voices were overlapping. Now he could hear the hum of the air conditioner. At least he had their attention. His gaze traveled to each face.**

**“Raise your hand if you got a call from Kou last night.”**

**Everyone’s hand was in the air.**

**“Ok,” he nodded, “Keep it up if it was from Ren Kouha.”**

**All hands stayed in the air.**

**“He sounded drunk,” noted Masrur. It was the first comment he made throughout the entire discussion.**

**_Drunk…?_ ** **Ja'far recalled the way Kouha slurred his words at the end of each sentence. He would’ve noticed sooner if he wasn’t so worked up by Kouha’s rudeness. Realization slowly dawned on each of them. Sinbad gave him a knowing smile.**

  
  
  



	7. Doppio

Ja’far maneuvered around the thick crowd of pedestrians as she followed close behind. Downtown at night was all neon lights and honking vehicles. A couple more turns, the streets grew quieter with fewer people. Ja’far’s eyes wandered toward small shops and billboards. But he could find nothing to say. What could he say? After an hour, she vomited her entire dinner. Food poisoning.  _ Nice going, Jafar.  _ The “Click-clack” of her heels grew louder behind him. He sighed, cloudy breath showing amongst the frigid air.

_ “ _ Hey, how do you feel?” Ja’far asked.

“My stomach has calmed down. Kind of.”

“Do you need to get a drink?”

“It’s okay. You don’t need to worry.”

“I’m just really sorry.”

“How many times are you going to apologize?” she teased, "You’re not the one who poisoned me.”

“We should call a cab-”

“No. I don’t want to go home yet.”

“Okay then. If there’s anything you need tell me.”

She laughed. “You’re so adorable. I could use some gum. A whole pack actually.”

“Don’t have any. But there’s a convenience store up ahead.”

“Great.”

Later…

She halted “Ja’far, do you hear that?”

“Is that music?” It most likely was. It was soft crisp jazz that brought a little color to the bleak night.

“They’re playing today!” her face lit up. She grabbed his hand and practically ran, following the direction the music was playing. 

“Slow down!”

“Not unless you want to miss it!”

Ja’far smiled to himself. This was another side of her he never saw. He picked up his pace.

They arrived panting for breath. The bar was small. A strip of the room was a bar. The rest held round compact tables scattering the room which was filled by people. A huge stage was set in the center where jazz players performed. Ja’far was mesmerized. Saxophones playing melted into liquid in his ears. Rapid tempo of drumsticks tingled his skin. Piano pulled on his heartstrings. “What  _ is  _ this?”

The sounds exhilarated him at the same time giving him warm comfort. The same comfort when he visited the cafe. Or when he was with her.

“Let’s sit.” she led him to an empty table at the back. 

“So these are one of your favorite places. Why didn’t you tell me?”

“It would be no fun revealing everything at once.”

They stayed in the soft-lit bar even after the concert was over. “And he was like ‘ _ If you ever wanna ring, here’s my card. I’m available for two weeks’.  _ Grinning at me the whole time like an idiot.”

Ja’far couldn’t keep in his laughter despite being upset with Kouha for disrespecting her. He was glad he heard her side. The way she told stories made him crack up. She reassured him that she dealt with him professionally. Saying she was used to handling men like him. 

“I notice you don’t drink at all.” She pointed out.

“No. I don’t trust myself at all while I’m drunk. My friends say I’m a completely different person.”

“I used to drink too,” she said nostalgically. 

She didn’t look at Ja’far. More like through him. “Until it got me into a car accident. Because I was irresponsible about it. I was a total party girl. Compared to now you would think I’m an old lady. I spend most Friday nights at home streaming foreign dramas.” she laughed. But it wasn’t a happy one. 

This new piece of information stunned Ja’far. But he wasn’t going to pry further. It seemed too early for that. “You’d make a cool old lady.”

“Really?” she smiled a little, “Not a cranky old one?”

“Yup.”

~~~~~~~~

“Let’s catch a bus,” said Ja’far.

“If we don’t find one, you’re carrying me home. My feet are killing me.”

They found one. But there were very few seats left available.

“What’s the problem man? Just let your girlfriend sit on your lap.” said one passenger.

Both blushed. Luckily they found two seats available. The bus was so crowded that their legs and shoulders brushed each other. Ja’far stiffened. She smells good. He thought.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

_ “ _ Nothing.” 

They stayed quiet throughout the entire trip.

  
  
  



	8. Demi Creme

**You hovered over the toilet retching out the remaining contents in your stomach.** **_What a lovely night it’s been._ ** **It was your fifth time getting out of bed to vomit. You gave up sleeping. It was pointless anyway. You couldn’t stop replaying the embarrassing moment you threw up in front of Jafar.** **_Damn food poisoning._ ** **Your date was saved with your quick thinking. You never knew there was a jazz club on that street. It was still a good time.**

**Your notification on your phone rang on your bed.**

**_Jafar: Did u enjoy yourself?_ **

**You smiled, typing, _Yes we should do it again_**

**A couple of minutes, “BING!”**

**_Jafar: Ur right. I still owe u another dinner._ **

**_Looking forward to it,_ you typed. You turned off your phone and lied back down in bed, “No work for me tomorrow.”**

**_-Flashback-_ **

**Sinbad sat up on his bed, dazed. “Where am I?”**

**“In your dorm room,” you answered handing him an ice pack.**

**“Oh really?” he smirked.**

**“Don’t get the wrong idea. No one else was going to fix you up after that fight.”**

**“How bad is it?”**

**“One black eye, two bruises to the rib, and a swollen jaw.”**

**“I’ll be fine then.”**

**You two were at another friend’s dorm party. Things got rowdier as the night went on. Like Sin and his friends’ idea of hosting fight matches. That kind of rowdy. Men.**

**“Seriously, what were you thinking?”**

**“It was just a friendly match.” he tried to laugh but winced instead.**

**You rolled your eyes, amused. “So when were you going to tell me that you were leaving?”**

**“Where’d you hear that?”**

**“Just a hunch.”**

**“Balbadd wasn’t really a success.”**

**“I’m hoping you have a plan B.”**

**“I have all the way up to F.”**

**“Geez. Don’t get too cocky. I don’t have an unlimited balance to fund your countless ventures.”**

**“Lost faith in me already?”**

**“One of us has to be realistic.”**

**“Well risks are just as necessary.”**

**“I know but you take too many.”**

**“Can’t be helped.”**

**“Make sure to return before spring exams.”**

**“This is sudden. You got serious about junior year and you didn’t tell me.”**

**“I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for my folks. And you know that.”**

**How much time and energy was he going to be invested in this? You thought.**

**You’re the one that agreed to this. Especially in supporting Sin and his ideas. You’d do anything to make his dreams come true. Doubts and frustrations would creep in once in a while. It was all part of the journey in reaching you guys’ goal. So what was the problem? Is it doubt that you’re feeling or something else?**

**“Is something wrong?” Sinbad broke your train of thought.**

**You shook your head. It was getting late and you were feeling tired. You stood up to leave, smiling. “Well good luck!”**

**His brows furrowed in disappointment. _Did you say something wrong?_ You turned to leave.**

**He caught your hand. “You forgot to kiss me goodnight. Come here.”**

**Despite his condition, you knew you couldn’t say ‘no’. Especially with that smile of his.**

**You leaned down planting a soft kiss on his bruised lips. They tasted like copper and sunshine. He didn’t let go of you.**

**“Tell me what’s wrong.”**

**“Even if I did I couldn’t put it into words.”**

**“Then ask me anything you want.”**

**What did you want? Did you even know? _Stay with me. Don’t leave for Balbadd, because if you do, I’d feel even more lonely. I’m already a mess, can’t you see that?_ You pleaded silently. No. That was too selfish. It would be asking for too much. You had to stay strong and reliant for him. But you couldn’t keep on that mask for too long. **

**“Tell me how much you need me,” The words sounded silly when you said them aloud. “That even though my efforts aren’t enough, you still love me.”**

**“What are you talking about?”**

**“I shouldn’t have said anything-”**

**“No, I didn’t mean it like that.”**

**“I’m being too emotional.”**

**“You’re just speaking your mind.”**

**There was silence and we held each other's gaze. “I didn’t know I was ignoring your feelings. I thought you already knew how I felt.”**

**You didn’t say anything.**

**“I can say it over and over.” he smiled. “But you can stay with me tonight and I can show you.”**


	9. Mocha

**“How about here?” Jafar asked, pointing at a diner around the corner.**

**“Nah, I’m not in the mood for that,” said Sin.**

**“I don’t care,” said Masrur.**

**The air was balmy. Sun reflected over the skyscrapers and glass windows making them glitter. They walked on. The three agreed on heading out to eat after a long day of work. It was the end of the week too. Which was Sinbad’s excuse for having a mini celebration.**

**Jafar spotted another one across the street. “How about there?” he gestured to the burger joint.**

**“I’m not in the mood for that either.”**

**“I don’t care.”**

**“Please make up your minds, guys.” he sighed.**

**Sin shrugged.“I guess neither of us can.”**

**“Well, I’m about to lose mine.”**

**They were about to cross the street until they crossed paths with another crowd.**

**He recognized one of the voices. Standing before them was none other than the Ren brothers. Koumei was holding a tour pamphlet, Kouen was walking with his usual air of seriousness, while the most animated of them all, Kouha was running his mouth. It looked like they were touring around the city, Jafar noted. Where was the other troublemaker? Kouha and Jafar locked eyes for a split second then looked away.**

**“Hey, what a coincidence to bump into you guys!” Sinbad chirped.**

**“Yes it is,” said Kouen. Koumei and Kouha greeted them.**

**“Kouha, how are you feeling?” Ja'far smiled. All that drinking must've given him a headache.**

**He beamed. “I’m feeling great, thanks for asking!" _Prick._**

**Kouen whacked Kouha on the head in one swift motion. Sin and Ja'far practically flinched. Koumei and Masrur stood there unfazed as if they were expecting that to happen.**

**“OW!”**

**“Apologize.”**

**Kouha bowed his head. “Please excuse my rude behavior.”**

**“I accept your apology,” said Ja'far.**

**“I-it’s alright.” Sin rubbed his head, almost as if he felt that. “How about we all grab a bite to eat, men?”**

  
  


*******

**“Well, we can cross the brothers off the list.” decided Sinbad.**

**Ja'far wondered if Sinbad dismissed them as suspects because he had a great time drinking with Ren Kouen or because they actually weren’t. He wasn’t convinced.**

**“Yes, but don’t you think their surveillance on us is kind of unsettling?”**

**“We’re being watched at this very moment. And it’s not just Kou. Besides, it’s only natural to keep track of your rivals.”**

**Sinbad’s response did not ease Ja'far’s consciousness.**

**“I don’t know how you can sleep.” commented Ja'far.**

**His friend paused considering. A smile grew on his lips. “What are you fussing over, Ja'far? Got something you’re hiding you don’t want anyone knowing about?”**

**_Maybe feelings for a friend’s ex, but nothing._ ** **He thought.**

**Masrur turned his head as if some shop caught his eye. He could’ve sworn he saw a smirk on his lips. But it was only speculation. Was Ja'far that easy to read?**


	10. Flat White

Jafar was stuck in a long line. And almost late.  He turned off all notification sounds the night before by accident. 

The cafe was now filled with an array of smells. From strong cologne to the faint odor of unwashed bodies. The rich scent of roasted coffee beans vanished. On top of that, the line wasn’t moving an inch. Jafar tapped his foot rapidly. _Was the line just going to stay still?_ He had a meeting today. But he wasn’t planning on leaving. He went through too much heavy traffic to get here.

A too-familiar laugh rang in the room. Could that be the reason why the line was held up? He asked the person behind him to save his spot, making his way up to the counter.

“Oh come on, we can catch up later.” said the barista.

It was Judar.

Of course, it was an unpleasant shock finding him here. Especially the fact that he was chatting with her so casually. But Ja'far had another problem. Like how close Judar was leaning over the counter. That was dangerous. The sly glances flitting down to her lips as she talked. That also wasn’t a good idea. And the once in a while touching. That was asking for murder. 

_Fake boyfriend be damned._

Jafar stalked their direction. Steps mute and precise. Eyes narrowed and focused. “She said she wanted to talk later. And in case you forgot, there’s a line behind you.” 

He exchanged an icy glare over his shoulder. “You lost, _ dog _ ?”

“What did you-”

“Judar.” she interrupted. “I told you, you’re delaying the line.”

He sighed then turned to whisper something in her ear before leaving. She laughed. Jafar’s hands balled into fists. 

“You should go back to the end of the line. That’s what you earn for acting all heroic.”

Jafar strode out of the cafe longer in the mood for coffee. He'd tell the others he was running too late. What was going on? Was his world slowly turning upside down? How in the world could she even associate herself with Judar? She followed after Ja'far. It took several attempts to call Jafar until he noticed.

  
  


“Wait, Jafar!” she chased him. “I’m sorry for the way Judar treated you.”

Why is she apologizing? “Are you two... friends?”

“Sort of.” 

Jafar kept his head down. He couldn’t look her in the eyes. Why was she defending him? No, why are they even ‘sort of’ friends? How? 

“Look at me,” she said finally.

Ja'far reached for her hand. Doing it felt like an eternity. This was the next milestone. Maybe he needed to because he needed some courage to say the next words to say. His eyes slowly traveled up to hers. But found her partly exposed cleavage instead. His hand dropped and averted his gaze elsewhere. 

“Y-your shirt is unbuttoned.” 

She blushed.

After she fixed it, Jafar sighed. “ Look, I know Judar. He’s … how can I say? Dangerous.” 

"How dangerous are we talking?"

"Blow-up-buildings type of dangerous. And worse. " He explained.

She paused. “Why do I feel like you're hiding something from me?”

“What?” 

“I don’t know. I feel like sometimes when I’m with you you’re not being completely honest with me.”

Jafar was cornered. What was he supposed to say? The last thing he wanted to do was to lie. Despite what they had together wasn’t really in the first place. He couldn’t give her an answer.

So she left.


	11. Cappuccino

**"Shit, is that him?” muttered an onlooker.**

**“No doubt about it.” whispered back to her friend.**

**You looked up to see who could’ve caused the sudden tide of murmurs in the shop. It was because of that perfect smile. That contagious laugh. The easy sweep to his steps. You knew those charms all too well.**

**It was Sinbad.**

**“Sweet Solomon.” You lowered your head, pretending to be invested on your phone. Anything to make you smaller to avoid his notice. _Why is he showing up here of all places?_ You glanced up every now and then as he gave his order to a shaking cashier girl. **

**“I can’t believe how the entire mood changed.” commented someone sitting a table away from you.**

**“The desperation in the room is making us women look bad.” you agreed.**

**“But who can blame them? He’s got everything.”**

**“Almost everything.” I corrected her.**

**“What is he missing?”**

**“A heart, silly.”**

**“Oh, I see.” she laughed.**

**You were expecting a different reaction. You turned to see a pink-haired young woman. She was very pretty with a slight demureness. For some reason, she resembled someone you met before. The two of you introduced yourselves.**

**“How are you doing, ladies?” Sinbad took a seat, joining you guys.**

**_Well shit._ “Can’t help attracting attention, can you?” **

**He shrugged, grinning. “It’s been a while, Kougyoku.”**

**She smiled but it looked more like a grimace.**

**Sinbad cut to the chase, explaining the charity event coming soon. “So I was wondering if you would cater to us. I know this is all last minute and all...”**

**“It won't be a problem.”**

**“Great. When are you free?”**

**“We can do it now.”**

**“Sorry, I only came to grab my order and go.”**

**You narrowed your eyes at him. _What was he trying to do?_ “Are you sure? I know you have a lot to do.”**

**“You’re right,” he laughed. “But I can make arrangements. Let’s talk it over a drink, how does that sound?”**

**“Fine. I can meet up after my shift the day after tomorrow.”**

**Taking another sip, you felt his eyes watch you. You looked up.**

**“That looks good. What flavor is that?”**

**“Iced coffee. With tapioca balls.” stating matter-of-factly.**

**“You always loved ordering anything bitter.” he reminisced.**

**“They balance out the sweetness.”**

**“Can I try?”**

**He dipped his own straw in to try it. “Not bad.” he glanced around the shop. “This brings me back memories, back in college.”**

**Kougyoku was looking down at her phone the whole time until she glanced up at the last part he mentioned.**

**“Really? I don’t recall.” You did.**

**“I do.”**

**You smiled. "I have a boyfriend, asshole."**

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to update, (Hehe) So I'll post 2x this week instead of one! :)


	12. Macchiato

**“Who’s the idea was it to come here?” Jafar sighed. Good thing he was between Hinahoho and Masrur, he could avoid her notice.**

**“This is a nice place,” said Yamraiha.**

**“We should start coming here every morning,” said Sharrkan, winking at a group of girls sitting across from him. “I mean it’s close to the building.”**

**“That’s not a good idea!” Everyone looked at Ja'far like he was crazy. He cringed at himself from the outburst. “I mean it gets super crowded once it opens so…”**

**“Okay…?”**

**Spartos looked around. “Are you hiding from someone?”**

**“Who would I be hiding from?”**

  
  


**_What were they up to?_ Ja'far wondered. Why did they have to go to a cafe on a Saturday when there were plenty of bars to hang at? Maybe he was being paranoid. ** **Besides the whole point of coming here was to relieve the pent-up tension that the whole company has been through for a week now. And it could help him refocus on his plan.** **Sharrkan and Pitsi winked at each other. A glimmer of mischief gleamed around the rest of the room. He was wrong. “Nothing to worry about.”**

**“I think I should be worried.”**

**“Can I take your order?” chirped a familiar voice. Ja'far stiffened, still embarrassed about their last encounter. It was her.**

**Everyone gave their order, the last one was him. “Just black.”**

**She craned her neck to see who it was? “Hey there!”**

**“You’re not gonna introduce us to your lady** **_friend_ ** **?” asked Hinahoho eyeing Ja'far.**

********

  
  


**“Why the hell didn’t you tell us you had a girlfriend?” They turned to him when she left.**

**“Does it matter?”**

**Sharrkan raised a cup. “A toast to Ja'far!”**

**“CHEERS!” Together all seven clinked their drinks together but carefully so that the hot liquid wouldn’t spill.**

**“You didn’t say anything, did you?”**

**Masrur shook his head.**

**“Don’t go after Masrur.” said Drakon.**

**“By the way, this changes nothing.”**

**“What? No discounts for free drinks?”**

**“No, idiot” he sighed. “I’m still picking them up.”**

**“Yeah, yeah.”**

**They still had a good time. These were the closest people to Ja'far. Practically family. No matter what crap they faced they were here to rely on. This was just another storm they’d go through together. He’d do whatever was in his power to protect them. Whoever was behind this didn’t know who they were messing with.**

**“Cafe is closing in less than an hour,” the barista called.**

**By the time it was time to go empty coffee mugs littered the table surrounded by a platter scarfed down pastries.**

**“Maaan! I could stay up for another three nights.”**

********

  
  
  


**Ja'far waited until he was the last person in the cafe other than her. While he waited he helped her clean up despite her protests.**

**“Don’t mind my friends,” he said, gathering up piles of trash from their table. “They were acting like jerks.”**

**“They seem pretty nice.”**

**“Yeah. But they only came to tease me.”**

**“I know.”**

  
  


**He was never going with them to the cafe again. “Look, I’m sorry. But I’m trying to protect those I care about. And right now isn’t the best time to tell you everything.”**

**“It has to do with work doesn’t it?” she stopped sweeping to give him her undivided attention.**

**“Yes,” he said finally. “And that’s all I can say.”**

**A small burden was lifted from his shoulders. But would it have mattered at all when he told her everything? Ja'far could already picture her eyes tearing up. He let the image go. This was just an assignment. Once this was over you’d never have to see him again. You shouldn’t have to go through that pain. No more early coffee pick-ups, browsing books together or chatting late after a book club meeting.** **_I could live with that_ ** **. Or that’s what he told himself. He has before you even met him.**

**“I understand. Don’t let me get in the way,” she smiled. “But remember I’m your friend too.”**


	13. Glace

**You whistled. You’ve always passed this place but it was the first time actually being inside. Everything about it screamed modern and luxurious from the dark-paneled walls to plush leather sofas, all polished off with pale fluorescent lights. It even had a waterfall by the entrance. You sauntered over to the nearly empty cocktail bar. Heels clicking louder than you wished. Piano playing softly from a distance.** **You found Sin already there, his back faced to you. He turned at your arrival, putting on the most believable smile you’ve seen thus far.**

**You already regretted coming.**

**But polite exchanges were made and after placing your orders the two of you went down to business. You’d hear him out at least. If someone was observing from afar they would’ve thought it was a couple having a date. Quite the opposite. Flirting and idle chit chat was kept to a minimum, thankfully. It should’ve been more than enough to help you focus.**

**But it wasn’t.**

**You tried to focus. On anything but how damn amazing his voice was. Rich and smooth. Or how well-fitted that dark suit looked with those wide shoulders and strong arms. There was a time you wanted to be the one taking it off.**

**_Wait what the hell?_ **

**You cleared your throat before gulping down the rest of your martini. There were no second chances for assholes.**

**“So now you get it?” he looked at you.**

**You nodded.**

**Sin inches closer until both of your arms touch. Loose violet wisps brush your cheek as he leans down to your ear. Then he waited. As if to see how you would react. But you remained still. This was the trap you were waiting for. You didn’t come unprepared for battle.**

**“I know what you’re doing,” he whispered in your ear. “And I can tell you that these antics are a waste of time. Give up.”**

**You chuckled, not leaving his eyes for a second. “You really do see me as an unredeemable human.”**

**“No. I just know you too well.”**

**He did know you too well. But maybe not enough as he thought, the cocky bastard. “Let’s have a wager-”**

**“I don’t think you're grasping the situation-”**

**“I’m not done talking,” you trailed a finger across the rim of your empty glass. “If you’re right and I _am_ lying, you can report the police. Hell, maybe they’ll even take me back to the loony bin. Wouldn’t that make your day?”**

**Sinbad now had your attention. “And if I’m wrong?”**

**“Buy me another drink.”**

  
  
  


**The puddled-filled streets are splashed with electric green, red, and yellows creating a blurred mess of art. You look both ways before crossing. It seemed to be a light drizzle now but if you didn’t hurry home soon it would be pouring. You clutched tightly to your umbrella until your knuckles turned white. Almost as though it was the only thing that kept you grasped at the moment.**

**Your mind plays a preview. In it are smiles wide and warm enough to be your source of light on days without it? Laughter echoing the halls of campus grounds. A cold stone carrying a thousand glimmering facets and just as many vows. All caught in one finger. They go on loop.**

**Nights are spent fucking. By dawn, they were spent dreaming. You two would talk excitedly of the life you’d soon have together. Promises were always made while he held you. And they weren’t broken easily-no. They have chipped away so that you hardly noticed.**

**But you always forgave. You understood him after all and wanted him to never doubt you’d leave his side. After everything you’ve been through together, how could you?**

**So you always sowed another seed of hope right after the last one decayed. Even after there were no more smiles and attention, and ‘I love you’s. But you’d earn it all back and so much more. You just needed to stay faithful, cater to his every want and need. Anything to make him happy again.**

**He was your Sun. Without him how could you live?**

**With this belief, your relationship grew into an obsession. You were chasing after a glittering lie. A mirage of happiness that wasn’t there. Phone calls and texts ceased. Days spent waiting turned to nights spent drinking away. You partied like there was no tomorrow. And woke up with a hangover. As well as a bigger bed.**

**When looking back you weren’t surprised he left you.**

**No matter how much you tried, you couldn’t forget.**

  
  
  
  



	14. Breve

**“Any questions?” asked Kouen.**

**Lights flashed on as if to cue the end of the meeting. Jafar sucked his breath at the harsh contrast. There was no more for him to learn, so he closed his notes. Things would go in order as they should.**

**_Once you take care of your other ‘work’._ ** **He reminded himself. Together Kou, Reim, and Sindria were raising money for the schools in Magnostadt. It was a project Jafar has always been excited to be a part of. It wasn’t a privilege but a right that every child had a proper education. Something that Jafar never had himself growing up.**

**Another added benefit was that Sindria could strengthen ties with the rebuilding country. It was a win-win.**

**Jafar looked around the great oaken table again. Sin still wasn’t here. He did have another meeting. But what could be more important than this conference? Jafar reopened his agenda, jotting down a few more important dates and reminders.**

**“Did you get a hold of him?” asked Masrur.**

**“Nope.”**

**Before Kouen leaves, his phone vibrates in his pocket. He answers the call. After ending it he swipes to read a new message. His brothers peer over his shoulder. Kouha and Koumei exchange a surprised look. While Kouen’s face stays impassive. They discuss something fervently in hushed tones. Must’ve been some kind of emergency. Jafar could practically sense the panic from a yard away from where they were sitting.**

**One by one chairs emptied and conversation resurfaces. Only a few remain seated.**

**“The meeting isn’t over,” His clear voice gathered everyone's attention only once. The unmistakable trace of authority was impossible to ignore. “There’s been a change of plans. Due to circumstances in our home country, we will have to cut short our stay.”**

**This news struck a nerve through the crowd. Jafar stopped writing.**

**“Unless we reschedule the date of the charity event.”**

**“And when will that be?” asked Drakon.**

**“Preferably three days from now,” said Koumei. “But that depends on your superior.”**

**_Three days?_ ** **Just when the first week ended? Sin should’ve been here. Maybe they could’ve worked out a further date. Kouen then looked pointedly at him. Jafar had the urge to cringe from the CEO’s piercing gaze. “Is there a reason Sinbad isn’t here?”**

**All eyes landed on him.**

**Even to Jafar that fact remained unknown. Why was everyone looking at him like he had all the answers? “We apologize for his absence. Sinbad had another meeting to attend. I’ll have him informed immediately of course.”**

**“Well in the meantime,” Koumei began. “I think preparations should begin if Kou’s going to make it. Don’t you think?”**

**Jafar smiled. Inside he was on the verge of turmoil. His pen rolled off the table with a clatter. “The sooner the better."**


	15. Affogato

**“** **_It’s Sinbad, CEO of Sindria Trading Company! Not available right now, call back later~_ ** **!”**

**“Idiot.”**

**Five missed calls and an angry voicemail was more than enough to show how urgent this was. Jafar flopped back in his seat. Now, what was he going to do? Time was running out faster than he expected. How was he going to clear her name?**

**“Where can I take you, Jafar?” inquired the driver. “Home or…?”**

**“The office, please.”**

**“Another late night shift, eh?”**

**“Something like that.” He had to meet with Sinbad to leave some notes. They were too important to drop off next morning. If Sinbad got his voicemail at all.**

**Jafar rested back counting the raindrops dotting his window. Whenever a drop slid down taking five or more away he’d lose his count. He didn’t mind though since he could start all over again.**

**It was in these idle moments that he took pleasure unwinding. He began to hum a familiar tune. If Jafar closed his eyes maybe he would reappear at the exact time and place. With her. It was foolish, yes, he thought but it was like he was already there.**

**Under golden light with the sensual sound of saxophone cutting through the air like a butterknife. The shimmer of her earrings as she moved. The image was in incongruence to the unlit, moving vehicle. How lonesome it was to have cold leather as his company, instead of her touch.**

**But Jafar never had touched her. Unless accidents count.**

**He went back to counting raindrops.**

**By three hundred and two Jafar lost his count.** **_Is that her walking down the street?_ ** **He could be wrong. But he rolled down his window anyway.**

**“Stop the car.”**

  
  
  
  


**A glass wall rolled up between the front and back seat automatically to give them privacy.**

**“How was the meeting?” she asked.**

**“There’s been a couple of road bumps. No pun intended.” he laughed dryly.**

**“You never told me what the fundraiser was about.”**

**Jafar’s actually been dying to tell her Sindria’s plans. He didn’t mean to turn the comment into a full blown discussion. His eyes practically sparkled, being given the rare opportunity to expound on this particular subject. He couldn’t help himself. She listened quietly with rapt attention as Jafar poured out every detail containing his pursuits for the upcoming event.**

**“Sorry if I’m ranting too much.” he looked away bashfully.**

**“You really love your job, huh?” she tilted her head smiling.**

**“I could never ask for a better one.” If he was being honest nothing satisfied him more than getting a project down. Maybe that was why he didn’t feel the need for anyone or anything else occupying his time. “Don’t you feel the same with yours?”**

**“I wouldn’t call it a passion,” she paused. “More like therapy. The repetitive motions while making coffee calms me. Coffee calms me. And you meet people who like it too. And once in a while an overbearing customer.”**

**“That’s not me right?”**

**“Oh no. You make up the sour bunch.”**

**“What?”**

**“You know, sour? Woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Stone-cold expressions to go along with their coffee type-of-people.”**

**“I didn’t know there was that kind.” he said bitterly. Ja’far didn’t walk around looking angry all the time. What was she talking about?**

**“They’re my favorite,” she continued. “Their expressions always make me wonder what they’re thinking about. What causes them to be so concentrated that they forget their surroundings?”**

**“A bad day.”**

**“That’s where coffee steps in. A warm drink always sets a mind at ease. It’s something I love making.”**

**Her words melted something inside of Jafar. That wasn’t the only thing that caused a stir in him. Both of them were closer than he realized despite the large space. And all the while he was doing his best to ignore how beautiful she looked. Especially in that black dress. The simplicity of it complimented her womanly curves. Brought out her face.**

**“I’m not sure if you remember when we met. But the sky was white as if it was going to rain. And it did. Just as hard as it’s raining now. You looked like someone pissed you off.”**

**Jafar was angry that day. But he forgot why. He knew where she was going with this. Jafar felt himself shift away slightly. It wasn’t her he was disgusted by. But himself. What did he do to deserve this kind of affection? Jafar couldn’t drown. Not in the way she smiled at him. Or the warmth that seemed to radiate from her. If he drowned any further there might never be a chance to make it back to the surface.**

**His face grew stoic. “What’s your point?”**

**“I want to see you smile,” She tilted toward him to loosen his tie, her fingers working nimbly to undo the first two buttons of his shirt, “Let me take care of you.” she whispered in his ear.**

**Jafar went stiff as her hands ran down his body. It was her touch that finally led to his undoing. Sent his walls crumbling down. He didn’t know what this feeling was. What made him get butterflies. Or feel the need to cherish her. Maybe he need to know all the answers at once. He kissed her.**

**The first one was tentative. He broke away briefly. Eyes blinking slowly as if waiting for approval. Her lips were soft. So damn soft. He went in for a second, a third - soon he lost count.**

**Jafar thought a million ways how this would go. This wasn’t one of them. He slowed down to savor her taste. It took everything in him not to pin her under him. They were still in the car.** **_Where am I allowed to touch,_ ** **He thought hands fumbling awkwardly in the dark.** **_Waist, hips…?_ **

**She grabbed his hand impatiently, placing it to her hip. In doing that, Jafar lost his balance, toppling over her. She let out a gasp.**

**“You okay?” he asked, panting for breath.**

**She nodded, avoiding his gaze. “I got a little too carried away.”**

**“Yeah, we shouldn’t be doing this.” Not here at least, he wanted to add.**

**“So you want to stop?”**

**“I didn’t say that.”**

  
  
  
  
  


**_How did it come to this?_ **

  
  


**You bit your lip to evade another moan. Your head lolled back watching amber flicker the ceiling. Jafar watched your unraveled expressions, as he lay propped between your thighs. His green eyes held a greedy gleam.** **_More,_ ** **they demanded quietly.**

**It started with just a taste. A little exploration. His timidness didn’t stop his curiosity. So you guided him patiently. Whispered to him when to go faster. Or to slow down. But that wasn’t enough. His tongue soon picked its own fervent rhythm. He stroked. Swirled in circles against your cilt. Probed deeper inside you, as far as possible.** **_More._ **

**At this moment you were balancing on a tight-rope. You couldn’t enjoy this too much. But you didn’t want it to stop either. No. You wanted to end the night with him. Wake up in his bed the next morning.**

  
  
  


**The car screeched to a halt.**

**Jafar grasped onto the armrest so neither of you would fall. “We’re at your place.” he sat up, raking his hair back from his eyes.**

**You rearranged yourself and started gathering your purse while trying to hide your disappointment.**

**“Wait,” He hesitated.** **_Stay._ ** **The unspoken plea resounded in the space between you two. “You can drop me off here,” he told the driver.**

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	16. Drip

** There were just some days where it felt like a person was living a dream. Right now Ja’far was waking up to one. Along with the smell of frying eggs that popped and sizzled in the kitchen. But his ten seconds of bliss shreds to panic. The notes. He reaches for his phone on the nightstand, dreading the number of calls he must’ve missed. Shit. Notifications flood his lock screen before he can even unlock it. He scrolls through the string of frantic texts sent by Sinbad hours ago. No doubt Ja’far would be running a bit late too. He was never late.  **

** Right now though he had other concerns. Like looking for evidence. He tiptoes out of bed and scours the room soundlessly. There must be a laptop somewhere. He had no problem being stealthy. It was like turning into smoke for him. Ja’far checked all the drawers, the closet- but nothing. This could be a sign, he hoped. But it was only one room- **

** “Good morning!” **

** It took restraint not to jump. He couldn’t risk suspicion. How did she sneak up on him without making a noise?  **

** “Morning?” Ja’far blushed, realizing that he was still in his boxers. Not that it mattered since… Where were his clothes? **

** “Right, I forgot,” she exclaimed before he could get a word of excuse in. “I ironed your clothes since you know… they got all wrinkled.” and gave him a wink that made his cheeks flush hotter.  **

** “Thank you,” he says as she takes them from the dresser and hands them to him. He hadn’t noticed they were there.  **

** “Bathroom is to your left.” she turns and leaves. **

** That was too close. **

** Ja’far follows the direction given just as he catches a glimpse of her phone on the kitchen counter. Her back is facing him. Stealing this opportunity he takes it with him to the bathroom. He tried to ignore the guilt of invading her privacy. The phone has a pin, of course. But what kind is it? A favorite number? Possibly her birthday? He types down anything and everything that comes to his mind. Then gives up. **

** His thumb brushes the ‘enter’ key and unlocks. Clever. **

** “How do you like your eggs?” she asks. **

** He returns the phone before taking a seat down at the kitchen table. “I don’t have a preference.” he marvels at the neat display before him.  **

** The center lay a small plate of toasts and a bowl laden with fruit. Ja’far rarely got a chance to sit down to breakfast on weekdays. He rarely ate anything in the morning for the most part. Usually, it was coffee on the go and snacks in between. He felt his stomach grumble. Imagine having the time to eat like this every day.  ** ** Ja’far let the thought linger a little too long. To have a home-cooked meal waiting for him. A warm embrace after a long, hard-earned day at work. He blinked the thought away. It only reminded him how lonely he was. Just a vacant space waiting to be filled with more work he’d gladly handle. But now that he thought about it, was it all a distraction to ignore an issue he was afraid to face? He glanced up at the mug placed before him. She smiled at him. Guilt creeps in. Ja’far just hopes that this mess will pass soon. That things would stay the way they were now. He takes a sip and smiles. **

** “What a beautiful day,” he beamed. A perfect day to get work down. He skipped up the stairs and into the building. Greeted every coworker with a smile. Whistled an off-key tune while in the elevator. Tap-danced his way up to Sin’s office. What feeling was this? It was a light and fluttering but rang strong in him. As if he was anticipating to see her as soon as he left work. Ja’far wanted to buy her something. What type of flowers does she like? No, maybe jewelry? She must love sweets. Or she could be a savory person. His head was already spinning with the countless possible gifts to bestow her.  **

** “Morning, Sin,” he hands the notes to the sleep-deprived looking chairman. **

** “You’re in a good mood,” he noted. **

** “What can I say? It’s a new week,” **

** “Good attitude, so…” he cleared his throat waiting for an explanation. **

** Ja’far quickly apologizes, “I was busy, something  _ else _ occurred suddenly.”  **

** “No, no you’re fine. Just a heads up…” **

** “Will do next time.” **

** Silence. **

** “I have good news,” Ja’far explained. Their current suspect could be slashed out. Stepping around the unnecessary details like  _ how  _ he came to her apartment. But there was nothing more to worry about. Her phone was clear. That meant she was. End of story. **

** Sinbad listened and at the end only shook his head. “I thought you would’ve had it all pieced together.” **

** “I. Found. Nothing,” he said through clenched teeth.  **

** “Oh really? Even her befriending Judar doesn’t ring any alarm bells?” **

** He had to admit that was unnerving. For once he might’ve lost the bigger picture. It is an unlikely alliance.  **

** Sinbad watches him silently. His amber eyes turn cold, distant. An unreadable gaze sets in. Behind that something precise and calculating was working behind. Taking note of every detail to store for later. Ja’far knew that look too well. It was his ability to read people almost instantly that made him likable. It was a useful skill. And a dangerous one. He was using it on him. Taking Ja’far apart to pieces and placing him back together again. **

** “You love her,” he says quietly. **

** “And so what if I do?”  **

** He sighs, easing back into his chair as if it couldn't be helped.  _ You had one job,  _ his eyes seemed to say. “It’s blinding you from the truth. Don’t you see it? That’s why you’re so protective of her.” **

** Damn right he was protective. He wouldn’t let some shit-accusation hurt her. How ironic. Since he’s also part of the equation of doing so.  ** ** But still, he glared at Sin. Because part of him was starting to doubt himself. He must seem to know so much to be convinced that she’s the threat. Because Sin  _ did _ . **

** Ja’far braced himself. “Show me the picture.” **

** Sin considered him. “You sure?” **

** “We won’t have this discussion again. Just show me the picture.” **


	17. Arabica

** Judar squints his eyes, studying the photo in his hand, “Gotta better way of convincing them?” **

** “Is it not convincing enough?” **

** “I don’t know, ‘cuz it looks like you were enjoying it too.” **

** That was true. “Hm. Well, I’ll just say I was drugged.” **

** It wouldn’t be the first allegation against the Ladykiller. But you had ‘real’ evidence. You take a sip of your coffee then frown. It was getting cold. You set it aside on the counter you perched on. “I have work.” You reminded.  **

** “Don’t go,” he says. **

** “Then what would I do?”  **

** “Stay in. Stream one of those shitty Leam soap operas.” **

** You smiled dubiously. Half-surprised that he even remembered, “With  _ you?” _ **

** “Who else?” he rolls his eyes irritated. Regarded you in a familiar look that reminded you of the first time you first met. The beginning of your ‘friendship’ with the magi. **

**_ ‘You really are crazy.’ _ **

**_ ‘Wanna get in? It’s too cold outside to talk.’ you offer with a coy smile. _ **

**_ He smirked, understanding your double meaning, ‘I could spare a few minutes.’ _ **

** “We’ll binge-watch all of them while…” he trailed a cool finger along your collarbone as if branding his ownership of you. His feather-like touch draws further down, gently widening the gap of your silk bathrobe. Contrary it was to the savage red gaze that wanted all of you. **

** You knew these silent caresses all too well. It was these cold hands that kept you up some nights. Whispered nothings into your ear.  _ ‘We will show them. No one can stop us.' _ Fueling each other's ambitions. You gave him a little piece of heaven. He showed you what it meant to sin. The two of you made the best pair. When at your worst. You tried to keep things casual with the crude magi. But his company kept your nightmares at bay than when your bed was empty.  **

**_ Use to. _ **

** You calmly removed his hand. “You can look not touch.” **

** “Since when?”  **

** You bare your shoulder with evidence of lovebites, “I'm taken.”  **

** “Wait- what?” He shook his head in disgust. No not him. Even that idiot Sinbad made a better rival than that shrimp. “You could do better.” **

** “You weren’t referring to you I hope?” **

** “Why?” **

** “Maybe ‘cuz we want to do more than fuck.” **

** But feelings are gross, he thought. **

** Judar’s about to open his mouth until something behind you catches his eye. He grabs for your purse. But you beat him to it. In one swift motion, you cock your gun square between his eyes.  **

** Judar glares down at you coldly, refusing to back away. You feel his rapid breath against his skin at how close he is. The clock nearby ticks away. Second, by second. Minute by minute.  **

** “This glock seventeen is going to blow your head off before you can even summon your rukh.” **

** “Wanna test that?”  **

** “Go ahead and try.” **

** Judar finally backs away. He lets out a low chuckle that makes your skin prickle. “You’re making a mistake letting Ja’far in your life.”  **

** “The hell do you know?” you glare at the mention of Ja’far’s name coming out of his mouth.  **

** “He’s just another pawn of Sinbad’s. You think he loves you?” **

** You don’t answer. **

** “It’s just funny,” he continues, “How close you two have been. In less than two weeks.” **

** “And I should be careful, right?” You mock. **

** “The hell is wrong with you? What about our partnership?” **

** “Change of plans.” The minute he mentioned disposing of him, you knew you wouldn’t use him for long. **

** “Why?” **

** “Because there are worse things than death,” you smile. “Shame. Regret. You play too many games, magi.” **

** “Crazy bitch,” he spits, “And what are you gonna do?” **

** “Get rid of you first.” **


	18. Americano

** Ja’far paced back and forth in the nearly empty parking lot. Waiting. Searching for the right words to say once she closed the cafe. The questions he desperately needed answers to. He wouldn’t wait. He wouldn’t call. He’d look her in the eye and ask her. Every once in a while Ja’far would look over his shoulder to find her inside smiling at a customer. His anger resurfaced. Why was he bothering to find the right words for someone doing wrong? He never should’ve doubted Sinbad. Feelings would finally be set aside. Hopefully.  **

** She finally closed, walking over to her car that he was waiting by. His heart churned seeing her. She smiled seeing him. Ja’far didn’t return it.  **

** “Why didn’t you come inside?” she asked, closing the space between them for an embrace. But Ja’far stepped back. His borders long since placed for her not to pass. Her smile faded.  **

** “What’s wrong?” **

** “You didn’t strike me as a vengeful person.”  **

** She merely looks at him, puzzled. And for a beat, Ja’far hopes that everything he learned up until now is wrong. But she slowly nods. **

** “Oh that,” she says quietly. “You saw the pictures didn’t you?” **

** “You’re a fucking monster.” he breathes. **

** “Maybe I’m more than that.”  **

** Ja’far’s speechless. She didn’t even bother denying the accusation. Who is she? **

** “Why?” he asked. **

** She sighs. “People seem to be asking that a lot lately.” **

** “No. I need to know why the hell you think what you’re doing is fine.” **

** “This has nothing to do with you,” she says calmly. **

** “It does!” to hell with keeping his composure. “You’re jeopardizing not only my boss but our entire company’s future. And over such a petty thing that happened years ago?” **

** She sends him a cutting glare. A warning not to test the waters with her. But Ja’far was far from over.  _ Why don’t you tell me? _ How much was she hurting to go through with this? Ja’far could never forgive her, but if he understood… then maybe he could help her. Before it was too late.  **

** “Don’t you think I deserve an explanation?” he asked finally. Voice heavy with defeat. **

** “Well let’s see,” she cocks her head to the side considering. “With or without the sob story?” **

** He clenches his teeth. “This isn’t funny.” **

** “But isn’t it? Sinbad clearly didn’t tell you everything.” **

** Ja’far couldn’t believe this. He presses his fingers against the bridge of his nose. How could she treat this like another nagging couple argument? Answering patiently to his accusations as if they were only little things they’d forget the next day. **

** She walks past him, unlocking her car. “Well, goodnight.” **

** His eyes are wide. “Wait, you’re just leaving like that?” **

** “This conversation is going nowhere,” she shrugs. “I mean what else do you want me to say? You caught me- whoopie.” **

** “But-” **

** “But you can turn me in. Never have to see me again.” Again, she left him lost for words. Ja’far flinches as she cups his cheek in her hand, startled by the sudden affection. She chuckles a little. “And you can’t even do that. Because you don’t want to.” **

** “What you’re doing is illegal.” **

** “I know. So should being a fraud boyfriend. Which you still haven’t apologized for.” **

** She laughs at how dumbstruck his face must’ve looked.  **

** “What? You didn’t think I’d eventually find out? ‘Take me to your favorite places’. I have to say, you’re pretty good.” **

**_ I didn’t want it to be like this.  _ He wanted to say. Instead, “Whatever I have to do to protect my friends.” **

** “And what are you going to do now?” **

** “Stop you, of course." **


	19. Long Black

** You drove. It took everything in you not to find the nearest bar, drinking down your piled up thoughts. You knew he was too good to be true. It was all charades. Pretending to be someone else. But perhaps there wasn’t one guilty person. You never disclosed to him anything of your past. It was called a ‘past’ for a reason. People rarely talked about it. So if you swept it under the rug, you could hopefully move on. You were a different person after all. Sure, you had some tendencies but they were barely noticeable. These were all the lies you told yourself. And now you were exposed for who you were. It was wonderfully terrifying.  **

** To deny yourself you were taking away a piece of you again. But to own it, you felt this amazing rush of power, yet still broken. No one wanted to love a broken person. Love was over when Ja’far found out. You knew it by the way he kept his distance. Looked at you in disbelief, disgust. You felt like the fraud. **

** Your phone rang. You pick up and answer. “Yes?”  **

** “How’s the catering going?” Sinbad. The last person you wanted to hear. **

** “They should be ready for next week,” rolling your eyes. “Now why did you call?” **

** “Has he seen your true colors yet?” he asked. **

** “Oh Sinbad, he’s devastated.” you mock. **

** “This is your last chance.” **

** “Well I don’t want your chances.” **

** “Can’t say I didn’t warn you.” **

** “It won’t matter how many times you send me behind bars. I’ll wait. I’ll plan. And once I’m free I’ll come back for you again. Over and over again. Don’t you think it’s a wonderful game? You’re enjoying this aren’t you?” **

** “It is flattering to get this much attention.” **

** “I know. And imagine how much more attention you’ll get when I leak those photos.” **

** He sighs. “I’ve tried money, property, any kind of compensation-” **

** “And it won’t work on me.” **

** “Exactly. What are you going to earn after all this?” **

** “I’ll finally be able to sleep.” **

** “And I won’t. You’re not playing fair.” **

** “That’s too bad.” **

** You were patient. So patient. But you wouldn’t be lucky a third time with the prison system. That’s why when you went down, you were taking the bastard with you. That’s how revenge worked. You had to be cunning and ruthless to get even. It was addicting. A craving you kept at bay too long. Something worth risking because that high was sweet as hell.  **

##  **_ Flashback _ **

** “I’m sorry.” The doctor held onto your hand.  **

** The weight of the news causes your shoulders to slump. You snatch away your hand, clutching it to your barren stomach. Right now, if things were different, a bundle of joy would be cradled in your arms. Warm, breathing, crying. But you were alone. All alone. You want to scream. To break things. Tears roll down your cheeks instead. Soon you find yourself sniffling, sobbing. You’re so small, weak, incapable at that moment to comprehend your loss.  **

** At this moment you were being shunned and gossiped about by strangers. And the people you once loved. You remember all the titles streaming headlines,  _ “Ex-Girlfriend Presses Charges”  _ or  _ “The Madwoman Finally Sent to the Institution”. _ Just a short buzz to turn heads. But you didn’t care. **

** You’ve long since abandoned society. **

** That’s why you could’ve lived on without your surname, family support, friends, status, and money that came along with it, your child being raised without a father figure. But the one thing you weren’t going to give up was this.  **

** This joy you’ve anticipated holding for months. To cherish and love unconditionally. Not only that but a chance to redeem yourself. A hope that maybe you’d become a better person with this new chapter in your life.  **

** But that had been taken away too. You recalled the last time you saw Sinbad. His face full of sympathy and astonishment as you were being dragged out of the courtroom, screaming hysterically in rage. It was the face of a man feigning innocence. **

** He was proved unguilty. Yet he used you. Manipulated you into spending money on pointless ventures that benefitted his selfish cause. Your own family accused you of leeching off of them. Sending you to prison would’ve been a bad look on their name. So they labeled you ‘mentally unstable’ and sent you off to a psychiatric hospital. To be kept hidden away. Forgotten.  **

** It was that day you realized you had no more room in your heart to forgive. You let anger consume you. Your sobs turn to hysterical laughter.  **

** “Is everything alright?” the doctor asked, looking very concerned. **

** “I need a drink.” you mutter. **

** “What?”  **

** “You don't happen to carry a flask on you, do you?”  **

** She gives you a horrified look that was almost laughable. **

** A nurse places a steaming mug on the table beside you. “Coffee will help,” she smiles kindly. “It always does.” **


	20. Short Black

**It was only fitting for the CEO of Sindria to host the grandest events to behold. They never disappointed those lucky enough to get an invitation. Even Ja’far’s blood hummed in excitement for the evening’s revels. No matter how sophisticated the set up was, it would soon turn to a binge-drinking carouse. He watched from the balcony in approval of their painstaking effort.** **Lit candles and vases of lily garnished the tables. Crystal chandeliers spangled high in the ceiling, casting a luxurious glow over the banquet hall. Blue velvet drapes over archways in sensuous curves. The spacious room fills and soon it doesn’t take long for the hubbub of chatter to find its place. Time to greet their guests.** **He wouldn’t let his guard down. So he was ever watchful of the faces that entered. For fear that he might miss that certain someone. And disappear amongst the crowd. Why were his hands fidgeting?**

**“You okay?” Masrur asked.**

**“The caterer still isn’t here.” he made up.**

**“Ja’far! Masrur!” the youthful voice belonged to none other than Aladdin. Dressed up for the occasion and beaming up at them. Ja’far’s face brightened, worries plugged on hold at the sight of his young friend. He felt nothing but admiration for the brilliant magi. He greeted him with a genuine smile. It was reassuring to meet a familiar face again.**

**He was going to ask where the rest of the trio were until he noticed the two large foil-covered trays Aladdin was carrying. “Don’t tell me that’s the food.”**

**“Well, this nice lady needed help,” he confirmed. “Although I have to admit her rukh is kind of funny.”**

**“That’s everything. Thanks, Aladdin!” remarked a voice Ja’far knew too well. Unlike everyone else, she dressed in different attire used to handle food. He blinked.** _**She** _ **was the caterer.**

**Masrur directed her to where the food station was. Unfazed, as always. She walked passed Ja’far with her cart of food- not a glance spared. So it’s like that. “Can we talk?” She turned reluctantly, anticipating an earful lecture.**

**“Everything you plan to go through with tonight,” he spoke low. “I think it’s best for you to reconsider.”**

**She blinked. “I wasn’t under the impression you cared for my welfare.”**

**“We’ve given you constant warnings-”**

**“And threats.”**

**The solid arguments he had planned dissolved into fragments of jumbled words. The fact she was taking this so lightly only rekindled his anger. His pride refused to beg. He wasn’t ready to let his icy resolve crack so soon either. “Seven. Seven pairs of eyes are on you as we speak. They’ll be watching closely for the rest of the night. And we have more backup in case you think of running.”**

**She nodded, impressed by that statement. “You guys came prepared.”**

**“You’re at a disadvantage.” his jaw tightened in irritation.**

**“Clearly.”**

**“How far are you willing to go? Don’t you have anything at stake?”**

**For a second something painful flashed in her eyes, before being replaced by a smile. “I have no limits.”**

**Something about those ominous laced words made Ja’far a little uneasy. Her smile that had once been his source of light turned upside down on its head to something dark, unholy -dangerous. And some traitorous part of him couldn’t help but feel drawn to it. She walked away, and Ja’far merely watched. The distance between them grew farther. What could he do? She was the tune that had long since ensnared his heart. The deep end he was now drowning in. The daunting obligation he couldn’t fulfill despite being given two weeks. But did she think he’d give up that easily?**

**He couldn’t help but smile at the challenge.**

  
  
  


**Sinbad stepped up to the podium to be greeted by a roaring crowd of applause. He looked the part of a CEO in his impeccably white tuxedo. Radiant and smiling, he grasps the podium, the jewels on his rings winking in the light. “How’s everyone tonight?”**

**“Good!” the gathering shouts.**

**“I love you Sinbad!”**

**“Cheers to CEO of Sindria!”**

**“Now is not time to drink,” Sinbad frowned in dismay. “That’s a little later, I promise.” he winked.**

**The crowd cheered even louder.**

**“Thank you all for coming today. We couldn’t have pulled this off without our executives. Tonight we’re going to fundraise up to 5ok toward funding Magnostadt’s magic school with the help of Kou Inc,” he said “And yours. We need all of you to make this happen.”** **Sinbad continues his speech. Ja’far watches, unable to help but feel admiration and pride toward their leader. How he could keep a calm face while everything tonight was on the line. It was together as a team they pulled through these hard weeks to come to this.**

**“Let’s make it a fun night.” he said finally.**

**“With no food poison this time.” a man added.**

“Or another outage.”

**“That’s right,” he smiled nonchalantly. Though Ja’far wasn’t convinced this year would be any different. “Now enough of me talking. I hand over the rest to my advisor, Ja’far.”**

  
  


**Ja’far stepped to the podium. Speeches weren’t his thing. “The auction will now begin.”**

  
  
  


**The event sprung to action like a ticking time bomb unleashed. For him this was routine, so it didn’t take long for Ja’far to go through the motions of things. Every year was supposed to be the same. He glanced her way as she was among the catering the food. Except it wasn’t.**

  
He joined Sinbad outside to talk in private. They looked out into the night horizon of the city line. **He hoped tonight he’d finally abandon these feelings. That they would shrink until they were barely a speck in the sky, like the rest of the stars. “For now, all I can do is watch and wait,” he said, explaining how he had all the sensitive perimeters closely watched and guarded. Sinbad nodded but says nothing, deep in thought.**

**Ja’far wondered what was on his mind. He wanted to know why he’d wait this long. Why not press charges and have it over with?**

**Before he could ask there was shouting from below. They looked down. It was none other than a pissed-looking Judar threatening the security guards to let him in. They sighed in unison. Backup would be handy. “Wanna get Masrur?” Sinbad asked.**

Ja’far shook his head. “It’ll only take a minute.”

**Heading down to assist, he overheard the arrogant magi, “When I find that coffee bitch…”**

**“What** _**‘coffee bitch’** _ **?” he glared daggers at Judar’s direction. Not only at the sight of his presence but the way he was talking about her.**

**Judar turned at his arrival. “** _**Your** _ **coffee bitch.” he shot back. “Oh right, she’s not your bitch no more. That’s too bad. I couldn’t keep her long either.” his lips curled into a dirty grin as he watched Ja’far’s jaw drop.** _**Sweet Solomon.** _ **Of all the things he could’ve known.**

He lands a blow. Judar’s smile evaporated.

Now his lips were bleeding. But Ja’far wasn’t close to finished. He chose the wrong day to mess with him. Grabbing the collar of his shirt, he slams him against the wall like a rag doll. The security guards look on in quiet astonishment. **“A word of caution,” his said. “One. Disrespect her again, and you’ll be earning more than a split lip. Two,” he looked down at the wand bulging from his pocket. “No weapons allowed.”**

**Judar scowled. “Is that your excuse for being out here? Not gonna protect your precious CEO?”**

**He let go. This was a waste of time. “If you want to enter, get rid of the wand.”**

**“Ja’far, there you are!” called Yamraiha from the balcony, “There’s been an issue with the presentation.”**

_**Could it be?**_ **How could’ve he had let her slip away? He ran back,** looking around frantically. The atmosphere had changed little while he left. Guests were tripping over drunk instead.

**“While we fix this interruption, the executives will put on a skit to keep you entertained!” announced Yam onstage.**

**“What?”**

**“Hey you can’t put us on the spot like that!” Sharkaan hissed.**

**“Oh, shut your yap! Ever heard of improv?”**

**“You can show off your ‘amazing’ sword skills.”**

**“That’s not a bad idea,” he considered. “Hey Alibaba! Get over here! Time to show off what you got!”**

**Alibaba looked up in the middle of coughing up a cigar. A failed attempt to impress his peers. He looked around confused. “But I don’t have a sword.”**

**“I’ll lend you one. Prove that sword art is superior to magic.” Yamraiha wacked him.**

**“Ooh! Ooh! a show! Can I be apart of it too?” asked Aladdin.**

**“Yeah you too!” piped Yam. “Don’t let me down, apprentice.”**

**“We could use some more Fanalis action as well.”**

**“Perfect! Morgiana, what do you say?”said Pitsi.**

**“It’ll be fun Mor!”**

**“Okay.” said the small red-haired girl. She left the side of the young man whom she was talking to, Hakuryuu. He looked on, a mix of disappointment and some would say longing. “Lady Morgiana you don’t have to do it if you don’t wish to.”**

**“It’s fine.”**

**“You wanna join too, Hakuryuu?”**

**“Well-” he was shoved along with the others anyway.**

**“Perfect! The more the merrier!”**

**Ja’far let out an exhale of relief. They would be fine. The distraction would give them the time they’d need to fix things before it was too late.**

**He slipped backstage. “What’s the issue?”**

**“The system is hacked.” said the IT man. It’s her doing.**

**“Do you know how long it will take to fix?”**

**“I don’t. I’m trying to do my best.” his fingers typed away quick and precise. The screen was full of coding words that he didn’t recognize. “I mean it could be a little bug.”**

**“You’re saying something that small could interrupt the entire presentation?” Ja’far wasn’t convinced.**

**“Did anyone else besides the backstage crew enter here?” asked Sinbad, his brow furrowing. He had security lining the most sensitive perimeters that needed protecting. But still. No matter how much precaution there were still cracks.**

**They paused thinking. “I don’t remember. The crew have come and gone so often.”**

**“Well we had food delivered to us.” one mentioned.**

**“From a caterer?”**

**“Yes.”**

**Sin and Ja’far looked at each other. But before their suspicions were confirmed aloud the IT man clicked his tongue. “Ah. See? It was a bug.”**

**“What?” the two said in unison.**

**“It seems that something had been embedded in the system for a while. Could be the cause of that glitch. Can you type the passcode for the security system?” he scooted over so that Ja’far could unlock it to find the cause of this disruption.**

**Someone’s tainted with it. “Someone did hack into it,” he said. But the virus or anything left behind was erased.**

  
  


**Ja’far was already out the door.**

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
